


This was not supposed to happen

by MJW



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pissed Parents, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJW/pseuds/MJW
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lee Jordan/Fred Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	This was not supposed to happen

It was Christmas 2017. The kids disappeared upstairs hours ago and the adults were talking and chilling downstairs, waiting for dinner to be ready. 

"Love, could you call the kids down please?" Ginny asked, coming in and wiping her hands on her apron.

"Sure," Harry answered.

Harry made his way up stairs to call the kids, and upon no response, started to get frantic in his calling and searching. Finally, he made it to, what the kids called their 'hang out' (which was really just Ron's old bedroom), and saw golden sand, and half of what looked like a time turner.

All the adults looked up as they heard an exclamation of "Oh FUCK!" Come from upstairs.

* * *

The Order were just about to call the kids down to eat when a crash was heard from the hall. The members all had out their wands, ready to protect themselves if needed. They stepped out into the hall and shock over took them, as they saw 16 children in a pile on the floor.

"Ow! Who's lying on my hair!"

"Whoever's lying on top of me get off! And loose some weight!"

"Hey,"

"Sorry Rosie but you're heavy!"

"Don't be mean Lucas!"

"You're not dad or pap!"

"Who are you?" Moody asked gruffly.

"Well, I'm Teddy," Teddy told them, dusting himself off.

"That doesn't answer my question," Moody told them.

At that point the kids came down having heard the clatter. Upon seeing her father Sophia, being the youngest, ran to her dad.

"Daddy!" She shouted jumping into his arms.

Fred looked startled at the small girl who was now in his arms. Sophia, somehow could tell his reluctance and started to cry. Georgie, quickly took her out of his arms and tried to calm her down. She then passed the 5 year old to Lucas.

"Right, this will be hard to believe but we're from the future," Teddy told the Order and co.

"More like Death Eaters!" Moody shouted.

"No we're not! And we'll happily take Veritaserum to prove it," Teddy told them.

"Alastor, they're children!" Molly reminded him, looking horrified.

"Constant vigilance!" Moody said, as if that was an answer.

In the end it was decided that the future would take veritaserum and would be asked their full name, age, house (if applicable) and parents. Teddy went first.

"I'm Teddy Remus Lupin, I'm 19, I was in Gryffindor and my parents are Tonks and Remus," Teddy told the past, to their shock.

"Who's next?"

"I'll go,"

"I'm Victore Gabrielle Weasley, I'm 17, Ravenclaw and eldest daughter of Fleur and Bill Weasley,"

Bill blushed at the mention of Fleur, he had been seeing her for little over a month.

"Next?"

"I'll go,"

"Dominique Fleur Weasley, 15, Gryffindor, Fleur and Bill Weasley,"

Another daughter! Bill looked shocked. Molly looked pleased, at least two grandchildren, she thought.

"I'll go next,"

"Louis Cedric Weasley, I'm 13 and in Gryffindor and the only son of Fleur and Bill Weasley!" The blond boy stated proudly.

Harry looked shocked, he was named after Cedric. Mind you, Fleur seemed like the type to do something like that.

"How bout I go next?"

"Molly Georgia Weasley-Wood, 16, Hufflepuff and daughter of Oliver and Percy Weasley-Wood." She stated bluntly.

"So, Percy comes back?" Molly (senior) asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, he does and is way more chill," Molly told her gran.

"Right, I'm Lucy Emma Weasley-Wood, 14, Gryffindor and sister of this one," Lucy said ruffling her older sister's hair.

"Lucas Weasley-Jordan, 17, Gryffindor and you are going to love this; son of Fred and Lee Weasley-Jordan," Lucas said with a smirk, that Georgie hit him over the head for.

"Georgianna Catherine Weasley-Jordan, 15, Ravenclaw and the long suffering sister of this one. Also dad, future reference might want to rethink my name, you know, considering how long it is," Georgie told her father.

Fred looked gobsmacked, three kids! Three! THREE!

"Do you want me to speak for you sweetie?" Georgie asked Sophia.

"No! Me want to!" Sophia told her sister. She then turned to the past people "I Sophia and I 5 and daddy is there," she said pointing to Fred "and papa is'no," she said.

Lucas then took over "She's Sophia Weasley-Jordan, 5 years old, obviously no house yet and our little sister,"

Everyone awwed at Sophia and the way she clung onto her older brother.

"Right we'll go next. I'm Fredrick Percival Weasley but only call me Freddie,"

"And I'm Roxanne Janie Weasley but only call me Roxie,"

"We're 13 in Gryffindor and our parents are George and Angelina Weasley," they said in sync. The past were in awe of how similar to the Twins they were.

"I'm Rose Minerva Weasley, 11, Ravenclaw and daughter of Hermione and Ron Weasley,"

"What?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"I KNEW IT!" Harry shouted, putting his hand out to Fred and George as they reluctantly handed over 2 galleons each.

"You bet on us?!" Hermione asked shrilly.

"You bet your arse I did," Harry told her happily.

"Anyway, I'm Hugo Arthur Weasley, 9, no house and Rose's brother," he told the past.

Arthur smiled at having a grandson being named after him. He felt very touched.

"And finally, lets do this quickly, I'm James Sirius Potter, 13... 14 in a week! Gryffindor and eldest son of Harry and Ginny Potter,"

Harry got many glares from the Weasley brothers and felt rather worried about what they would do to him. Molly however was glad, he was finally her son.

"I'm Albus Severus Potter, 11, Ravenclaw and unfortunately James's brother," Al said.

"Why would you name your son after Snivellus?!" Sirius cried.

"I don't know!" Harry murmured.

"But whY! He's horrible," Sirius pressed.

"I DON'T KNOW DO I? BECAUSE IT HASN'T HAPPENED YET BUT I'M SURE I HAVE A GOOD REASON SO SHUT IT!" Harry shouted at his Godfather.

"Huh, I guess we know that we have two people to blame for our tempers rather than one," James muttered to his siblings.

"I'm Lily Luna Potter and I'm 9-"

"Going on 19," James said, earning him a slap.

"and only daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter," Lily continued.

Molly looked delighted at the prospect of _so many grandchildren!_ Others were glad they made it through the war.

 _Ringggg_! Sounded something that scared the past. Rose brought out some metal contraption that looked similar to a mirror. She paled.

"Guys, dad's calling me," she said.


End file.
